Four Wind Academia
by Alis Stineheart
Summary: Ever since Yugi had battle the evil, his friends and himself had set of to fulfil their dreams. Now, being separated Yugi had decided to go on an adventure. He was glad to meet his 'Other Self 'one last time. Now, in America: Anzu had being studying dance and met some new friends. Sure enough, came a surprise…. (lol. This can be confusing but you get it when you read it)


**Hey guys! KawaiiMusicaKira is back! This time with a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction! I had recently watched Yu-Gi-Oh Dark Side of Dimensions. And it was…. SAD and AWESOME at the same time! Mentally CRIED, NOW IM BACK IN THE YGO FANDOM! : D Now back to the story.**

 **Includes: DM, GX, 5D's**

 **Set: After Dark Side of Dimensions.**

 **-Hardly saw any fanfic set after this. Many surprises. Lol**

 **-Not much Aigami fanfics**

 **Summary: Ever since Yugi had battle the evil, his friends and himself had set of to fulfil their dreams. Now, being separated Yugi had decided to go on an adventure. He was glad to meet his 'Other Self 'one last time. Now, in America: Anzu had being studying dance and met some new friends. Sure enough, came a surprise…. (lol. This can be confusing but you get it when you read it. Might change in the future)**

 **Point of View: Anzu, then many more.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh series. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi. If Yu-Gi-Oh didn't exist then there wouldn't be Battle Spirits, Cardfight Vanguard, Duels Masters or even Buddyfight. So we have to thank it for creating YGO and alternative versions wouldn't have existed without this.**

 **Posted: (KawaiiMusicaKira), Wattpad (AnimeVirigoLover)**

Chapter 1-

Anzu POV:

Anzu gave a tired sigh. It was really hard to communicate in another foreign language. She had tried her best to talk to people and which was awesome. She had made a friend, who apparently was a principal of the school she's currently attending. Funny. Haha. Really, really weird.

She was currently walking to the school, she's currently attending. Urgh. America is so big. She got lost so many times that she had to call her best friend, Kira. Which, she was happy because her directions were top notch accurate. She was nearly late for school. The time difference between here and her home, Japan was really big.

She even tried to keep contact with Bakura, Honda, Shizuka, Otogi, Malik, Jounouchi and surprisingly, even Kaiba and Mokuba. The only person she didn't have contact with was her best friend, Yugi. Apparently, from what Solomon had said, he went out and no one could contact him. Typical Yugi. Suddenly, a bell ring could be heard. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so late for school now!' she screamed as she ran as fast as she could. Of course, she made it right on time and headed to her class. She was then greeted by this…'ANZU!' someone shouted. She looked down to see a girl with light blue hair, Luna.

'Hello, Luna. Aren't you meant to be in class?' She asked the girl.

'Um... Apparently you guys are meant to be helping our class in duelling, so yeah,' Luna said excitedly.

She met Luna when all the other students were teasing her, just because she could see Duel Monsters spirits. She had saved her, even though it was her first day. Then she met her twin, Leo. Along with their other friends, Yusei, Akiza, Jack and Crow. They even introduced her to Judai, Asuka, Syrus and Chazz. And many more. Surprisingly enough, they were all so happy going unlike her friends. Her friends back home can be fun and happy going while serious and scary at the same time.

She even heard about Judai talking about Yugi, him being the King of Games, so excitedly. 'Did you guys hear, that Yugi had disappeared and apparently no one had kept track of him yet!' Judai said sadly. Apparently, it was always a dream come true to meet his idol. Heck, everybody in the school wanted to meet him. Amazingly, none of them even know she was related to the King of Games, himself.

The teacher had come in and everybody scramble of their respected classes. She had share a class with Syrus and Akiza. Asuka was in Jack's class, Crow was in Chazz's class and Judai was in Yusei's class. So the best friends were literally separated. Which was really weird, when she had entered this school Judai had being complaining, because he was separated from his friends. he couldn't stop complaining for the whole week, which made her really pissed that she had to talk some sense into him. Which all her new friends had found scary, because she had been friends with them for like two weeks. She had literally face palmed. They were funny and great friends she met.

She gave a sigh. She, apparently had dozed thinking if they meet again. Surely, she had missed her friends in Japan. Every day, she had thought of her friends and wonder how they are coping. Following of their dreams or destiny. She always believed, soon, one day, they will reunite again. It been already one month, since the battle with the Evil Aigami. She always had hope how Aigami and Sarah are doing. Currently, she wondered if they had received them yet.

 **Now in Japan- No one POV**

'Big Brother, look! A letter from your sort of friend!' a young boy had shouted.

The older man looker up to his little brother and stopped his worked. He looked up and gave a questioning glare. 'Friend?' he asked himself.

The little boy began to open the letter.

 **Another Location (Still in Japan)-**

Unknown, four young men and a young woman had also received a letter from the same person, which they have no idea about. 'Hey, what do you think this is?' one of them asked.

'No, idea,' the two other young men replied.

Therefore, the seven young guests began to read the letter.

'Dear….,

Hey, guys, how are you? I'm currently trying my best to learn. The damn time difference is so big that you guys are reading it probably around noon or evening or whatever suits your need! Apparently, you guys had being invited to this school, I'm attending, please come! It's so boring and hard to communicate through phones. I also met some friends here, who are so similar to you guys! Well then, I hope you come!

Bye!

…..'

The seven guests blinked rapidly. What the heck is going on? And of course they made a decision to go.

 **Now in Egypt- Location Unknown-**

The same letter that the seven guests were surprised by also were received by another three guests here. Shockingly, the three of both had the surprised expression.

 **Now somewhere in Europe:**

Another guest aka tourist had also received the same letter. Surprisingly, he had just given an amused smiled. His friends are always crazy to go beyond and full of surprises.

Well, what a surprise! Every guest gave an amused and happy smiled.

 **The Very Next Day:**

 **Anzu POV**

Her first period class, was really boring. Surprised by the fact that they were rumours about ten new students here. The door had suddenly slid opened and revealed the teacher.

'Students! Listen up! Today will being having two new students in our class. Please make him feel welcome! Please come in…', the teacher said.

Unknown to her, in Jack's class, Crow's class, Judai's class and Luna's class had also new students.

'Hi guys, please to meet you. I'm Aigami. Please to meet you guys!' he said.

'Hi guys, please to meet you. I'm Malik. Please to meet you guys!' he said.

This literally made Anzu stand up and gave him a smile. She was really glad she had an old friend here. She hope, she gets to meet her other friends. suddenly first period had ended and second period also went by really fast. The door swished opened and revealed her old friends. 'HEY! ANZU! THANKS FOR THE INFO!' they all screamed at once.

Her new friends gave an 'What the heck?' look. 'Guys, let me introduce my best friends, Jounouchi and her sister Shizuka, Honda, Bakura, Otogi, Malik, Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba, that's Aigami and his little sister, Sarah,' she said.

Her new friends gave a screeched as they suddenly realised who they were.

'WHAT!? HOW COME YOU GUYS NEVER TELL ME, YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH THEM!' all of them screamed at her.

'Cause, no one asked,' she replied with a glare which made them shut their mouths.

The year could get any weirder?

Well then, welcome to 'Wind Dream Academia!'

 **First chapter of my YGO fanifc done! YAY! This is first chapter; I hope it gets interesting! Yay! Aigami had made his first appearance! I'm so happy. Always wanted to write a story set after DSoD. Took me forever to think and I was like 'Why not make it set in America, since Anzu's there?'**

 **-First fanifc that features Aigami and Sarah! :D**

 **-Sets after DSoD, which made cried.**

 **-Crossover with GX, 5D's**

 **Now a bit of information on 'Wind Dream Academia':**

 **-the school that Anzu is currently attending**

 **-top school for dance and many subjects**

 **-other than duelling, it offers a variety of subjects for you to study**

 **-you have to take other subjects to complete school and if you're doing the 'Duelling Course'**

 **-Otogi's D.D.M. game is feature in the academy**

 **-Duel Runner's track**

 **-Cafeteria**

 **-students have accessed information for assignments, tasks**

 **-Homework and assignments, team projects, have to contributed, as it's to the report and if you want to go to being Pro duellists**

 **-proudly supported by Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions.**

 **Now for classes:**

 **-Anzu's class: Akiza, Syrus, Malik, Aigami**

 **-Asuka's class: Jack, Jounouchi, Otogi**

 **Crow's class: Chazz, Honda, Shizuka**

 **Judai's class: Yusei, Bakura, Kaiba**

 **Future characters may be added. This is so long. Lol.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Please review and favourite. This my first time writing a YGO stories.**

 **I basically own the plot I wrote here and my oc character.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Kira**


End file.
